The Lovebird's Song
by RulerofWolves
Summary: AU: Rin, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha all are going to the same high scholl and end up becoming great friends. InuKag MirSan SessRin and maybe KougaAyame but is mainly InuKag.
1. Chapter 1

The Lovebird's Song Chapter 1 

Kagome was brushing her hair in the bathroom as her mother called her, "Kagome honey, get going or you're going to be late for school!" "And don't forget that you have to drive Souta to school as well!" she added. "Okay Mom!" Kagome replied.

After a few more minutes they went outside and hopped in Kagome's black Maserati convertible and drove off towards Souta's elementary school. When they got there Souta got out of the car and Kagome wished him a good day at school, then, Kagome Headed off towards Demon Central High.

When she got there she met up with her two best friends Sango Tajii and Rin Noto. Rin and Sango were both sixteen, the same as Kagome. They were in all the same classes and had been friends since grade six.

When they got to their first class, History, Kagome saw him. The most popular guy in school: Inuyasha Takahashi. Inuyasha is always surrounded by a crowd of friends, including his pervy best friend Miroku Houshi who sat next to him in all of his classes. Coincidentally, Inuyasha and Kagome were in all the same classes as well. They were both staring at each other eye to eye and didn't realize it until Mr. Myoga, the History teacher, said, "Ms Higurashi! Please take your seat!" They then both blushed slightly and looked away, Inuyasha's dog-ears drooping. Kagome, noticing Rin and Sango were already sitting, took her seat. "What was that all about?" Sango asked Kagome in a whisper. "I'm… not sure" Kagome replied. "You like him don't you?" Rin asked, joining in their conversation.

"What? No! I don't like Inuyasha!" Kagome denied it. "Yes you do" Rin and Sango said in unison. "No I don't!" Kagome shouted and stood up. Then, realizing what happened she blushed and took her seat, head facing the ground, everybody staring at her. Then, Mr. Myoga asked, "is there something you would like to share with the class Ms. Higurashi?" Kagome shook her head. "Well then" Mr. Myoga said, "let's get back to our lesson shall we?"

After class Kagome was walking towards her locker and since neither of them was paying much attention to where they were going, Inuyasha and Kagome ended up walking right into each other, knocking Kagome's books out of her hands. "I'm sorry let me help you with tho.." Inuyasha trailed off in mid sentence, looking up and blushing at who he had bumped in to. Kagome blushed and Inuyasha apologized. Then, realizing he had spilled her French vanilla ice cappuccino all over her asked, "why don't you come to my house after school and one of our maids can get that stain out?" "you can bring your friends too and we can all hang out afterwards?" Kagome thought about it for a moment then replied, "alright, I'll be there right after school with my friends, so what's the address?" she asked. Hearing this, Inuyasha's eyes lit up with joy and he told her the address. "Alright" Kagome said, "we'll be there!" So after school Kagome hopped in her black Maserati, Sango in her dark blue one and Rin in her silver one and they headed towards Inuyasha's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everybody! I'm back with the second chapter. Thanks to Sasha the water goddess for my first review. This is my first fan fic so please don't flame me. The more good reviews I get the faster I'll try to update. I'll be trying to start making the chappies longer too. Plz review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the gang, nor do I own any other copyrighted name…Yet.

Chapter 2

As Kagome, Sango and Rin got out of their vehicles in front of Inuyasha's house; all they did was stand there with their mouths agape in awe. They were standing in front of a huge mansion! "_House?" _Kagome exclaimed, "You call _this_ a _house?" "_This is a _mansion!"_

They were standing in front of a seven-story mansion with a huge driveway and a massive set of steel gates. "_Mansion_?" Rin asked, "it looks more like a _castle_!"

The mansion had light and dark grey bricks, giving it a castle like appearance.

"Uh.. yeah sorry I kind of forgot to tell you but.." Inuyasha trailed off. "But? but what?" Kagome asked. "Well uh.. Inuyasha trailed off again. "Well my Dad kind of owns Takahashi corp." Inuyasha said, "we're sort of well…" Inuyasha trailed off a third time.

"Loaded?" Sango asked, "uh…yeah" Inuyasha replied. "Do you have a huge T.V and game room?" Rin asked. "Of course" was Inuyasha's reply, "well then let's go!" Kagome said.

When they got inside Inuyasha told Kagome where she could find a maid to get the stain out of her shirt. In the meantime one of the maids lent her a spare shirt to wear. When she got back to the game room they were playing DDR(Dance Dance Revolution) on a T.V that was fitted to the wall. "Come on Kagome join in!" Rin said. Then, after about two hours of playing they got tired and sat down to play some good old-fashioned games with controllers.

After about an hour or so of that, it was about time for dinner so Inuyasha invited them to stay and eat. They ordered pizza and after everyone ate they decided it was about time to go home, but Rin suggested having a slumber party. Everyone agreed and then Kagome got her shirt back and changed, then they went home to get their stuff. Everybody was back at around eight o'clock and ready to start the party.

They watched T.V for an hour before Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru, walked in and Inuyasha introduced him. "This is my brother Sesshomaru" he said, "Sesshy this is Rin, Kagome and Sango, and of course you already know Miroku" "Hi" Kagome, Rin and Sango said in unison. Sesshy simply said "hello" and then left. Then Sango said, "hey I have an idea, let's play Truth or Dare!" Everyone agreed and they started playing. Kagome went first and asked Inuyasha "truth or dare?" he replied, "truth" Kagome the asked, "how many girlfriends have you had?" Inuyasha then said "well uh, none" he said the last part in a whisper. Everyone laughed and Inuyasha blushed. It was now Inuyasha's turn and he asked Miroku.

Miroku chose truth and Inuyasha asked, "How many times today did you grope Sango?" "Twice" he said "while we were playing DDR and I think I still have the hand marks to prove it!" Sango blushed. Miroku then asked Sango and Sango said "truth" then Miroku asked her "do you _like_me?" Sango said "I'm not answering that!" "then you have to call chicken and remove a piece of clothing" Miroku said a perverted grin on his face "fine" Sango said as she removed one of her socks.

"Hey!" Miroku said then Sango said "you didn't say we couldn't just take off a sock" Miroku sighed as Sango asked Rin "truth or dare?" and Rin said truth and Sango asked "how many boys have you kissed?" Rin quietly said "none" and then asked Kagome. Kagome said "truth" and Rin asked "who would you rather kiss, Miroku or Inuyasha?" Kagome called "chicken" and removed a sock.

Kagome then asked Inuyasha and finally someone chose dare then she said "I dare you to put rubber bands around the end of your short's legs and dump ice down your pants!" And of course, having the huge ego that he does, he did it.

Five minutes later and another round of truth or dare and having Kagome and Sango calling chicken again, his pants were soaked from the ice so he went and changed and when he got back he asked Kagome "truth or dare?" "dare" she said. "I dare you to kiss Miroku!" so she called chicken and took her shirt off, but luckily for her she knew the rules of calling chicken and had worn a tank top underneath.

After another hour of playing no one had any socks left and all the girls had taken their shirts off but like Kagome were also wearing tank tops underneath and the guys had no shirts on either.

Then Sango dared Kagome to kiss Inuyasha and then both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and Kagome was forced to kiss him on the cheek unless she wanted to take her skirt or tank top off. Everyone other than herself and Inuyasha made a 'wooing' noise as she kissed him then they both blushed heavily as they quickly sat back down.

Then Kagome turned the tables as she dared her to kiss Miroku. So she just gave him a quick peck on the cheek and as she did Kagome, Inuyasha and Rin 'wooed' as they had done to Kagome.

Then, for the last dare everyone made Rin kiss Sesshomaru on the cheek! They all then quickly ran away as Sesshy started to yell at them.

The girls then went to a different room and changed into their pyjamas while the boys simply took their pants off and were wearing nothing but their boxers. When the girls came in they all blushed and looked away as the boys hopped into their sleeping bags.

Rin's bag was at the far end or the room, Miroku and Sango's at the left and Inuyasha and Kagome's on the right. As they were going to sleep, Miroku tried his lecherous deeds once again and got another slap from Sango then the two went to sleep. Rin, on the other hand went to sleep almost instantly, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone to talk.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said in a whisper, trying not to wake the others. He cracked an eye open and turned to face her "yeah Kags?" "Kags?" Kagome said "well I guess if you get to give me a nickname I'll give you one too" then she said "I hereby deem you Yash!" the both of them laughed quietly.

"So what is it that you wanted to say, Kags?" Inuyasha asked, "I just wanted to thank you for inviting us over" she said, then she added sarcastically "and for not being as perverted as Miroku!" They both laughed quietly and then Inuyasha said, "I don't think anyone could ever be as perverted as him!" They both laughed again and then Inuyasha asked, "Kags, why don't we ever hang out?" then Kagome replied "because you're popular and I'm well, not" then Inuyasha said "I can't see why you aren't, I mean, you are fun to hang around with, you're smart and well, you're beautiful" he blushed heavily as he realized what he had just said. "You really think so Yash?" she asked, then he said "I know so Kags" and before either of them knew what was happening, Inuyasha leaned over and softly kissed Kagome on the cheek, which caused them both to blush heavily,

Kagome was hoping Yash couldn't see it, but since he was half demon, she knew he could. Then a thought ran through her mind '_oh my god! I think I'm falling in love with Yash!' _then, at the same time a thought ran through Yash's '_I think I'm in love with Kags!' _then, Kagome slowly raised her hand and started softly stroking one of Yash's dog ears, and before he knew it, the words slipped out of his mouth.

Ha! I'm going to stop it there so u'll have to wait for the next chappie to find out what he said. But don't worry as I plan to update within the next two days. Plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everybody! I'm back with the third chappie! Sry I took so long to update but I got caught up playing online video games with my friends. Anyway Plz read and review, and remember, no flames plz as it's my first fan fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the gang, nor do I own any other copyrighted name…yet.

Chapter 3

"Kagome will you please go out with me?" Inuyasha quickly blurted out and after he did they both turned a deep shade of crimson. Then they both quickly turned away trying to hide their blush from the other and Kagome said, "I'll think about it and answer you in the morning" at hearing this, Inuyasha's ears perked up then they both went to sleep.

_In the morning…_

Inuyasha and Kagome were the first ones up so they both went into the game room to talk. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Yeah Kags?" Inuyasha said. "Well I was thinking" she started, "and I've decided that I will go out with you" she said, "Kags I'm sorry about last night I was just being stupid and"- he cut himself off, "wait what did you say?" he asked. "I said I would go out with you" she replied.

Inuyasha's ears perked up and his heart and face lit up and he was doing mental back flips. He then gave Kagome a big hug and when he realized what he was doing, he backed away, both of them blushing. "Thank you so much Kags!" he said and gave her another hug as he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

At this exact moment, everyone else walked in and when they saw this Rin and Sango both blushed and looked away, while Miroku whistled at them and gave them his perverted grin and Sesshomaru just said "way to go little bro" with a small smirk on his face.

When they realized the others were there, Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and quickly broke apart, turning away from each other just looking at the group. Noticing that Miroku still had that perverted grin on his face Inuyasha said, "if you don't take that grin off your face I'll take it off for you!" Miroku quickly dropped his grin so once again he tried his lecherous deeds on Sango. "Pervert!" she yelled as she hit him for groping her.

Then they all sat down and watched television until breakfast. And during the time they were watching TV Miroku groped Sango twice more and got two more lumps to prove it. At breakfast Miroku placed his hand on Sango's chair so when she sat down he got a good feel and a red hand mark on his face. For breakfast they had bacon, eggs, toast, sausage and pancakes.

After breakfast they all headed back to the game room.

Hey sorry this chappie is so short but I'll make the next one longer. Plz review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! I'm back and really sorry it took so long to update, but we stayed out at camp a _lot_ longer than expected. And the rulers on my computer along with the bold print are working so everything isn't just a big slurred mess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other copyrighted name/product….yet.**

Chapter 4

When they all returned to the television/game room, they played video games and watched T.V for a while. At about noon, they all decided to have lunch, as they were hungry, so Inuyasha told the cooks to prepare a large lunch buffet for them. While they were eating, they decided to watch "Scary Movie 4" and Sesshomaru decided to join them.

At one point Kagome, Rin and Sango got so scared that Kagome started clutching Inuyasha's arm, Sango did the same with Miroku and, needless to say, he took the opportunity to grope Sango's butt, which, of course, got him a nice big red handprint on his face. Rin however was so scared she ended up jumping into Sesshomaru's lap, much to both of their embarrassments.

After the movie they all sat and watched T.V and Kagome and Inuyasha started talking to each other. "Hey Inuyasha," Kagome asked, "where are your parents anyways?" "Oh, their on some trip around the world and won't be back until the end of the school year" he replied. "Oh!" said Kagome, "they are sooo lucky, I've always wanted to take a trip around the world!" Then Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear "Oh, and about that date…" he was cut of by his brother who overheard them thanks to his demonic senses. "what was that little brother?"

Inuyasha, realizing his brother heard them then stammered "n-nothing." "Oh really?" Sesshomaru said "because I could have sworn I hear you whisper 'oh, and about that date' in her ear" everybody turned their attention towards Inuyasha and Kagome who were now both staring at the floor blushing heavily. "Oh really now, I would quite like to hear how this happened" Miroku said with his perverted grin on his face. "Zip it, Hentai" said Sango, and Miroku quickly backed off not wanting to incur her wrath. "But we _really_ would like to know how this happened" she said.

"Well…. Inuyasha started.

**Ha! I'm going to stop it right there. I hate cliffhangers, don't you?**

**San: Hey that's not fair!**

**Mir: Yeah we want to know what they were going to say! (strokes Sango's ass)**

**San: Hentai! (slaps him across the face)**

**Sess: Yes, I quite agree with the lecher, except of course for the groping.**

**Rin: Same here.**

**Everyone except Kagome and Inuyasha glaring daggers at me.**

**Me: But, well uh… you see…**

**Inu: I don't mind waiting.**

**Kag: Nor do I.**

**Rin, Sess, San, Mir: But we do! Get him!**

**Author is beaten to a pulp by angry manga characters.**

**Me: Owww…. Inuyasha, Kagome, can you take it from here? (passes out from the pain)**

**Kag and Inu: Oh yeah, please review.**

**Mir: Press the little purple button, come on you know you want to!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody I'm back with another chapter. If you've noticed everyone is kinda OOC in this story. Read and review and no flames!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the gang, nor do I own any other copyrighted name…yet.

Chapter 5

Flashback

_Rin's bag was at the far end or the room, Miroku and Sango's at the left and Inuyasha and Kagome's on the right. As they were going to sleep, Miroku tried his lecherous deeds once again and got another slap from Sango then the two went to sleep. Rin, on the other hand went to sleep almost instantly, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone to talk._

"_Inuyasha" Kagome said in a whisper, trying not to wake the others. He cracked an eye open and turned to face her "yeah Kags?" "Kags?" Kagome said "well I guess if you get to give me a nickname I'll give you one too" then she said "I hereby deem you Yash!" the both of them laughed quietly._

"_So what is it that you wanted to say, Kags?" Inuyasha asked, "I just wanted to thank you for inviting us over" she said, then she added sarcastically "and for not being as perverted as Miroku!" They both laughed quietly and then Inuyasha said, "I don't think anyone could ever be as perverted as him!" They both laughed again and then Inuyasha asked, "Kags, why don't we ever hang out?" then Kagome replied "because you're popular and I'm well, not" then Inuyasha said "I can't see why you aren't, I mean, you are fun to hang around with, you're smart and well, you're beautiful" he blushed heavily as he realized what he had just said. "You really think so Yash?" she asked, then he said "I know so Kags" and before either of them knew what was happening, Inuyasha leaned over and softly kissed Kagome on the cheek, which caused them both to blush heavily, _

_Kagome was hoping Yash couldn't see it, but since he was half demon, she knew he could. Then a thought ran through her mind 'oh my god! I think I'm falling in love with Yash!' then, at the same time a thought ran through Yash's 'I think I'm in love with Kags!' then, Kagome slowly raised her hand and started softly stroking one of Yash's dog ears, and before he knew it, the words slipped out of his mouth. _

"_Kagome will you please go out with me?" Inuyasha quickly blurted out and after he did they both turned a deep shade of crimson. Then they both quickly turned away trying to hide their blush from the other and Kagome said, "I'll think about it and answer you in the morning" at hearing this, Inuyasha's ears perked up then they both went to sleep._

End Flashback

"So that's how it happened" Kagome finished, leaving out the part about her thoughts, both Inuyasha and Kagome blushing heavily.

"So anyways," Inuyasha said changing the subject, "since we all go to the same school anyway, I was thinking everybody could stay here for about a month, as long as it's okay with you Sesshomaru." "It's fine" he replied in a somewhat grumpy voice. "Alright then," Inuyasha started, "everybody go home and get all the stuff you need and when you get back there will be rooms prepared for you." So everyone went home to pack their stuff and talk to their parents and they agreed and said it was okay.

When they got back to Inuyasha's mansion they were shown their rooms. Miroku showed Sango her room, knowing where it was as he stayed here a lot of the time, Sesshomaru showed Rin hers and Inuyasha showed Kagome hers.

When they entered Kagome's room, she dropped her bags and was staring with her mouth agape. In her room, there was a queen-sized bed up against the middle of the back wall; it had a crimson red duvet with red sheets and fluffy red pillows. To the left was a massive carved mahogany wardrobe for all her clothing and on the inside of one of the doors a mahogany framed mirror was attached.

To her right was a polished oak door that led to her own private bathroom, complete with a porcelain bath tub and shower on the left, and a mahogany vanity with a large mirror and laver scented candles in one of the cupboards. Directly across from the door, was a porcelain pedestal sink with a medicine cabinet/mirror above it.

When Kagome turned around to go out the bathroom door, she found Inuyasha standing there. "So what do you think Kags?" he asked. "I love it, I love it, I love it!" she screamed in a fit of joy as she ran over to Inuyasha and gave him a big hug, planting a large kiss on his cheek at the same time. When she did this, Inuyasha's eyes widened and when they both realized what had happened, they both blushed a deep hue of crimson and as Inuyasha hugged her back, Kagome buried her head in Inuyasha's chest making them both blushed even darker if that was possible. Then she took her head out of his chest and looked in his eye, both still blushing lightly and said, "thank you so much Yash, I love it" and he just said, "I thought you would, that's why I picked this room just for you, Rin and Sango's rooms are similar but yours is much nicer, and it's right beside mine."

Then Kagome said "Thank you Yash" and before they walked out of the room, Kagome gave him another kiss on the cheek, which caused them both to blush again, and then Kagome stroked on of his dog-ears and he started to purr softly getting a small giggle out of her.

"Come on, lets go meet the others downstairs" said Kagome as she started to walk away. At losing her touch his ears drooped and he started to whine quietly but then she turned around and facing him said, "later tonight I'll scratch your ears some more" and she winked at him and started to walk away again. At hearing this, his ears instantly perked back up and he smiled as he went with Kagome downstairs to meet the others. When he caught up to her, he gave her a small kiss on the cheek causing them both to blush.

**So how did you like the chapter? Pretty good wasn't it? **

**Rin: hey that's not fair! We were hardly in this chapter!**

**San: Ya!**

**Mir: My my Sango, aren't we grumpy today? But I do quite agree. (Strokes Sango's butt)**

**San: Hentai! (Slaps Miroku across the face)**

**Mir: Owww…**

**San: That's what you get for groping me!**

**Mir: It was still worth it!**

**Sess: I think we really should have been in this chapter more.**

**Rin, San, Mir: Ya!**

**Kag: I don't know, I liked this chapter.**

**Inu: Ya me too.**

**Me: Well it was supposed to be a Kagome and Inuyasha oriented chapter. (Angry manga characters give me death glares)**

**Me: But I will put you in the next chapter! (Everyone except Kag and Inu giving me suspicious looks)**

**Rin: You promise?**

**Me: Yes! Just please stop staring at me like that it's starting to creep me out!**

**(Everyone stops giving me death glares)**

**Me: Kagome, Inuyasha, will you do the honours?**

**Kag and Inu: Sure. Please Review!**

**Mir: That's right, press the little purple button! You know you want to!**

**Rin: What he said.**

**(Miroku gropes Sango)**

**San: Hentai! (Slaps Miroku leaving another red handprint)**

**San: But anyway, Please Review!**

**Sess: Uhh… What she said. **


End file.
